


Bullying

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bullying, First Meetings, Getting Together, Good Parent Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, M/M, Single Parents, Stiles' sons name is Scott, Teasing, Teenage Drama, angsty teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "You are going to go up to that boy, apologize, mean it, then maybe I'll be satisfied. Although, I just may have you walk home, I'm not sure how generous I'm feeling today"//Or, Stiles takes his son to personally apologize to a kid he had been bullying.





	Bullying

"Dad, I'm begging you, just turn the car around and I'll never do it again" Stiles shook his head, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he continued on his path, following the little blue line on his GPS.

"Nope. Not a chance" he said. Scott crossed his arms and sunk down into the seat, glaring out of the window.

"This is ridiculous. Why are we even doing this? Principle Thomas already gave me detention for life, and I have fully reflected on the wrongs of my ways. Therefore this is really just wasting valuable time that we could be spending fishing, or bike riding, or some other father-son bonding activity"

"Scott, you are not getting out of this so just save yourself the hassle" Stiles scoffed. "You are going to go up to that boy, apologize, _mean it_ , then maybe I'll be satisfied. Although, I just may have you walk home, I'm not sure how generous I'm feeling today" Stiles shrugged his shoulder, sparing a glance to his son then quickly settling his eyes in the road. They were running out of blue line and Stiles' stomach was starting to turn.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion, it's not even that big of a deal" Scott muttered.

"I'm going to let that one slide because we're here" Stiles said through gritted teeth. Scott blew a loud breath from between his lips as he watched his father get out of the car. Stiles slammed it as soon as his boots hit the pavement and he gestured impatiently for Scott to get out of the car. The teenager rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing with something that looked a lot like embarrassment, that made Stiles smirk. He walked in front of the teenager, looking back every few seconds to make sure he wasn't desperate enough to run. They reached the door within seconds, and Scott looked ready to bolt when Stiles knocked. It opened only a moment later, Stiles wasn't at all surprised by the swiftness of the welcoming considering who they were visiting. He however was surprised by the man that was doing the greeting.

Standing at at least six foot one, the man was nothing but muscle and beautifully tan skin. He had scruff all along his sculpted jawline that ran up into soft-looking raven colored hair. His chest and shoulders were broad and full of hard muscle, Stiles could see that even beyond the Marron sweater he was bundled up in, looking incredibly soft despite his build. Stiles had maybe an inch on the guy, and he was really lacking with the muscle, but the guy was pure beauty and Stiles doesn't think anyone he'd ever met could top it.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, his voice softer and more delicate than Stiles would have envisioned it to be. He cleared his throat to try and reign in his hormones, but from the uptick in the guys expressive brows, he knew what Stiles was feeling. Stiles tamped down the initial wave of attraction that was stirring in his stomach and cleared his throat. 

"Yeah, I'm Stiles Stilinski and this is my son Scott, we're looking for Andy Hale" Stiles smiled politely. The man let the door close a bit as he leaned forward and his brows dipped down

"Why?" He asked. Stiles placed his hand on the back of his son's neck and pushed him forward a bit.

"Because my son here took part in last weeks debacle and he would like to personally apologize" Stiles explained, looking towards Scott for confirmation. All the teen gave him was a locked jaw and defiant eyes. The man at the door, who Stiles is only assuming could be Mr. Hale, raised his eyebrows and stared for a second. Whatever he was waiting for must of satisfied him, because a moment later he was leaning back and calling out Andy's name.

"Dad can we please just go?" Scott whispered to Stiles like they weren't standing in front of a werewolf. Mr. Hale was gracious enough not to react, but Stiles still fixes Scott a heated, chiding glare.

"No. You will stand here and put your underwear on your damn head while dancing the macarena if that's what it takes" Scott flushes as Andy appeared in the doorway, the tiny smile on Mr. Hale's face telling him that they heard that. "Go ahead" Stiles nudged his sons shoulder, his eyes finding Andy Hale. The boy was a lot less bulky than his father probably was at sixteen. He had shaggy, almost black hair, the same facial structure as his father, but a lot softer and more timid. He had the same bright green eyes as Mr. Hale and the same adorable bunny teeth that showed when he smiled politely at Stiles.

"Andy, I– I'm sorry" Scott's featured went stoic and he turned to stiles, muttering "there" and turning to walk back to the car. With his eyes still on the Hale boy's, Stiles reached back, gripped the back of Scott's coat collar and hauled the boy back beside him.

"Not quite. Try again" he said, just barely refraining from smacking the back of his head. Stiles had Scott when he was only sixteen, it left little room for being a kid himself and that transpired into adulthood. He and his kid were like best friends, Scott rarely hid things from Stiles, so sometimes it was hard to be the disciplinary bad cop. And other times, Stiles wished he had more experience with being an actual adult so he had more solutions that just grabbing Scott by the back of the neck and beating him with a shoe.

Scott sighed heavily, but turned back towards the Hales nonetheless, his cheeks blazing as he faced Andy. "I'm sorry for what happened on Friday, we–" Scott stopped, looking towards his dad, then towards Mr Hale, then back to Andy with a heavy sigh. " _I_ knew it was wrong but I didn't do anything to stop it and I didn't hesitate to join in. But I am sorry, I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that I let them hurt you. It was wrong and I knew it was wrong but I was stupid and I let those assholes–"

"Language"

"Sorry dad. I let those idiots boss me around cause I wanted to be popular. I'm really sorry Andy, I know it's not much and I suck at apologies, but I also know that you can tell that I'm telling the truth. I'm sorry" Scott took one more glance at Andy then bowed his head.

"I forgive you" Andy's voice was just as small and timid as one would think it was and it made Stiles want to coo. Scott looked up hesitantly, giving Andy a weak but hopeful smile. "It doesn't take it back but I guess we can start over" He said.

"I'm sorry too" stiles said, just picturing the bruises and marks that would have been left on Andy if it weren't for his accelerated healing. All eyes fell in him. "That Werewolf Protection Act may cover a lot of bases of discrimination and equality, but it also takes away a lot of freedoms. Weres can't even protect themselves without having everything blamed on them and that's not fair. What Scott did was wrong, and he's going to learn from that" Stiles said the last part pointedly looking at his son. "And I hope some more people start pushing for some more protection" stiles looked up at met Mr Hales eyes. The man smiled down at him, those bunny teeth peeking through.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" He asked. Both teen boys looked up at their respective fathers with wide eyes, minuscule shakes of their heads not very discreet.

"Raincheck?" Stiles asked, smiling easily.

"Raincheck" Mr. Hale nodded. Stiles looked down with a little smile, his cheeks warming with a blush as he pushed Scott towards the car.

"You _can not_ date Mr Hale" Scott said once they were two blocks away from the Hale house and Stiles was still smiling dreamily at the road.

"What? I'm not going to date Mr Hale" he scoffed.

"Just making sure" Scott shrugged.

_Stiles was going to date Mr. Hale so hard._

* * *

 

 

**_Two weeks later...._ **

"Mr. Stilinski?" Stiles looked up from his damn awful coffee and smiled as Mr. Hale loomed over his table.

"Oh, Mr. Hale hi. Please, call me Stiles" he smiled, gesturing to the seat across from his own. "Sit"

"It's nice to see you again. And please, call me Derek" Mr. Hale said, flashing Stiles a blinding smile as he set down his to-go cup of coffee down in front of him. The mans hair was slightly tousled, probably mirroring Stiles', if not tamer than his own. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a maroon tie that was loosened a few inches, his bright green eyes slightly droopy with tiredness. Stiles probably didn't look too good either in his deputy uniform, his disheveled hair and purple bags beneath his eyes. Derek looked beyond adorable when he was tired, he looked like he could fall on a bed of roses with his head pillowed by clouds; at least that's where Stiles' mind kept wandering off to.

"I just came over to thank you for everything you said to Andy. Not many parents would be so insistent about having their child apologize to werewolves" Derek said.

"Oh please, I was beyond surprised when I got the call that Scott was involved with it. My best friend, practically my brother, he is–" he stopped himself short, choking a bit on air. "– he was a werewolf" he didn't miss the flash of sympathy on the mans face. "He got bitten when we were ten, had to adjust quickly. I named Scott after him" Stiles smiled down at the table, sucking in a breath through his lips. "He died when Scott was only two, he lost that feeling of being pack, lost that connection to wolves. He probably turned in his damn grave when I got to that school" stiles shook his head with a scoff.

"Is that why you're so protective of wolves?" Derek asked timidly.

"Maybe" Stiles shrugged "I'd like to think that I'd be accepting even if I never knew my brother Scott. But he was the best person I knew and he was the best wolf that I could have ever met" Stiles sighed, looking up and smiling lightly. "Wow this conversation took a turn" he chuckled.

"Yeah it did" Derek smiled. A moment later he was biting his lip and looking hopefully at stiles. "Would you like to come back to my place for a decent cup of coffee?" He asked. Stiles let the shock wash over him for a bit, trying to neutralize his excitement as he stood up from the table and grabbed his coat. He gestured towards the door and smiled.

"Lead the way"

Six years later, Scott has told everyone at the reception he had to beat up his little step brother in order for their dads to meet. Stiles had rolled his eyes and kissed Derek as Andy tackled Scott.

 


End file.
